Dance of the Butterfly
by FemJiraiya
Summary: Sakura is learning that she can be herself and that things she had forgotten about are coming back to her. Like the dance of the butterfly she had not done in years. Not since she had started school, but who is that watching her from a distance? And how will she react when that person decides they want a closer look at the "new" Sakura? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Forgotten Dance

There was something bugging Sakura. She looked at her teammate Sasuke and waited for the rush of emotion that usually came over her when she thought of him. Nothing happened. Sakura frowned and looked away. Ever since Sasuke had come back to the village they could be seen together as Group 7. Naruto included.

Sure she still loved Sasuke, but... Not as she had before he left. This feeling, this love was more like what she had felt for Naruto or Ino. Friendly, no more, no less. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. Now what was she going to do?

Perhaps she'd wind up like Tsunade-sensei. Alone. Drunk. Sakura wrinkled her nose at the thought. There was always Rock Lee, but Sakura couldn't do that to Tenten, who always watched the taijutsu ninja with adoration. Besides he didn't exactly kick up any attraction either.

"Let's go get some Ichiraku Ramen, guys!" Naruto suddenly jumped up.

"Sure," Sasuke said, "Not doing anything else right now."

"Sakura?" Naruto asked and she opened her eyes to look at them. She smiled as she saw them standing in such familiar stances. Sasuke arms crossed, arrogant, smirking and Naruto with one arm behind his head, eyes closed with a cheesy smile. She didn't know what possessed her to lie to her teammates.

"You guys go on ahead. Mom asked me to come home early today to help her around the house."

"Alright then. Say hello to Mrs. Haruno. See ya around, Sakura," Naruto said and nearly dragged Sasuke behind him. Sakura laughed a little and sighed contentedly.

She continued to sit there watching the sun begin its descent behind the trees and mountains, casting an orange glow over everything. Looking around she noticed she was really by herself. Something that hadn't happened in quite awhile. Slowly she rose and began to hum. At first she just walked around the field but as the music inside of her head took over she began to dance. For all Sakura had grown, she was still a dreamer and still a child at heart. If she had known someone was watching her she would have died of embarrassment. As it was she closed her eyes and ears to everything around her and just relaxed letting her body move of its own accord.

Slowly, butterflies began to accumulate around her as she jumped and twirled. They seemed to flow with her as she danced. As she opened her eyes she spun, watching with delight as the ring of butterflies did the same. As the music came to a crescendo inside of her she laughed and began twirling faster and faster before lifting her arms to the sky and falling backwards to land in the grass. The butterflies floated in an outline around her. She smiled at them and lifted one hand out above her. A beautiful blue and yellow butterfly landed on her outstretched finger and she brought it slowly closer admiring the beauty of the creature.

"It's been a while," she whispered, "since I was able to dance in the field of dreams with you. I had forgotten what it felt like."

The butterfly flitted its wings a moment and then rejoined the others before they dispersed among the field. Twilight was rapidly approaching and Sakura looked up at the stars before suddenly jumping to her feet.

"I really am going to be late," she said and ran off towards home as a dark haired man watched from the treeline.

"Interesting," he said as a butterfly flew lazily by him, "Very interesting."

The next day Sakura woke and smiled as two butterflies floated about in her room. She twirled once as she stood before getting dressed for the patrol mission with her team mates. Six hours later they strolled back through the town gates laughing at Naruto who was covered in mud.

"I've got to report to the hokage but you guys have the rest of the day off. Meet at the training grounds tomorrow morning and we will do some sparring," Kakashi said smiling at his team. The weight he had felt on his shoulders the day they "lost" Sasuke had lifted. Sasuke had returned on his own after realizing the loss of his friends was too great of a sacrifice for revenge. Though anger still burned within the boy, he seemed to have found some peace. He refused to talk about what had happened with Orochimaru but when he had returned the curse seal upon him was gone. Kakashi smiled as Sakura stuck her tongue out at Naruto. There was something different about Sakura but he didn't quite know what it was or if it was the result of her training under the hokage as a medic nin.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei," the three agreed and Kakashi left to report to Tsunade.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Sakura asked as they walked towards town together.

"Well," Naruto began, "I'm supposed to meet up with Konohamaru."

"Are you going to go play ninja?" Sakura teased.

Naruto turned red, "It's not playing ninja. I'm helping train him!"

"Sure, idiot," Sasuke said with a half smile.

"Hey, what are you planning to do Sasuke?"

"I've got a few errands to run in town then I plan to do some training at the training grounds."

Naruto piped up, "Hey, after I'm done with Konohamaru I'll meet you there. What about you Sakura? Want to come watch me kick Sasuke's but?"

"I'm sure it will be the other way around," she said as she laughed, "but I think I'm going to head home and catch up on some of that reading Tsunade-sensei gave me."

"Hey! We're pretty evenly matched, right Sasuke?"

"Idiot," Sasuke said affectionately, "Be prepared to eat dirt, Naruto."

"In your dreams!" Naruto called after Sasuke and the two of them split in different directions.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. She headed towards her house. As she entered her room and stared at the tall stack of books waiting for her she suddenly didn't want to catch up on her reading. Sakura sighed and flopped herself back on her bed. She really didn't want to go watch Sasuke mop the floor with Naruto again though seeing him covered in mud had been worth it.

Tapping her fingers together in front of her, Sakura debated on what she wanted to do when a single butterfly landed on her nose. Sakura laughed as it tickled.

"Hey, little guy, what are you doing in here?" Sakura asked as she blew a breath gently sending the butterfly into the air. It flitted around her head before landing on her nose again. Sakura repeated the action sending the butterfly back into the air. Sitting up Sakura suddenly knew what she wanted to do. Looking around her room she grabbed her boom box and ran out the door.

* * *

**Author's note:** Mwahahahaha. Unknown to our two fast track lovers I have been watching on the sidelines doing research and am currently working to put the story into my new book. Research. Haha... Yes, well, feel free to review and comment. For now, I'm off to the hotsprings to watch... I mean continue my research in a relaxing environment and will post another chapter soon.


	2. The Clan's History

Author's Prelude: The dances you are reading about are Interpretive dancing and ballet dancing. The music I am referring to comes from both Yanni and Enya. It's the same music I listen to as I write.

* * *

Sakura ran on the outskirts of town to avoid being seen by someone who knew her and would stop her to ask what she was doing. Since she was still discovering this again for herself she wasn't quite ready to share. This time she was headed towards the forest where she would less likely to be seen.

Finding the perfect spot surrounded by brush and trees, Sakura set her boombox down and let the music wash over her. A slow smile played on her lips as she began to dance. Gracefully she spun and twirled through the trees letting her body move as if she were a leaf caught in the wind. Just as she knew they would the butterflies appeared to come from every direction to dance with her. She put chakra into her feet and began dancing up the side of a large tree, watching as the butterflies remained below her in a sea of color.

Shino had been searching in his family's compound for new bugs when he noticed a flash of color out of the corner of his eye. Turning he noticed the butterflies fluttering in the same direction. Looking around to see if his father had also noticed this phenomena he realized his father wasn't with him anymore. Deciding to check it out on his own, Shino left the compound and followed them. As he neared closer to the center of the woods he stopped and tilted his head. Was that...music? All the way out here?

Curiosity got the better of him as he moved still closer. The butterflies could now be seen by the hundreds, fluttering in circles around... Sakura. He should have guessed after what he had witnessed the day before. Shino watched in awe as Sakura danced on a tree limb, mesmerized by the dance and music in a sort of reverse jumping spider ritual. As Shino started to move forward, a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning to look up he saw his father shake his head before motioning back towards home. This puzzled Shino and giving one last look to Sakura, his father led them back to the Aburame compound.

As the sun began to set Sakura jumped to the ground and sat beside her boombox turning the music off. She watched as the butterflies fluttered here and there going back to wherever they had come from. She smiled and taking a deep breath headed home herself.

As they reached the compound Shino stopped. His father did the same.

"You know what's going on with Sakura Haruno."

Shibi Aburame sighed, "Let's talk about this inside."

Shino watched his father enter their home and followed. He found his father sitting at the table. Joining him, Shino waited patiently for his father to explain. He didn't have to wait long.

"Many years ago, before you were born, there was another family that lived within these walls. They were unlike the Aburame as the contract they held with their allies did not require that they allow them to live within them. Instead, once a week, they did what was termed a chakra dance. Their allies would dance with them and feed on the chakra they created through this dance."

"The Haruno," Shino said as he took in this new information.

"Yes, the Haruno."

"This is the first time I have ever heard of such a thing. How did it come to pass that the Haruno no longer live within these walls?"

"When I was younger and had first met your mother, there was a misunderstanding involving Sakura's father, Sakoro Haruno. He was put on trial for a murder he did not commit. He went before the council and plead his case but due to corruption within the council at the time he was found guilty and sentenced to death. Due to Sakoro's actions before he was condemned he was allowed a death request. His request had been that his wife who was with child be permitted to leave the Aburame clan and live within the village of Konoha."

"And the corrupted Council granted his request?" Shino asked confused.

"No, they refused the request. They didn't want to lose a gifted bug ally."

"Something had to have happened then as the Haruno do live within the village of Konoha."

"Indeed. After Sakoro's death it was discovered that Sakura's mother had gone missing. She had sought out the third hokage trying to stop Sakoro's execution. When she had finally convinced the hokage to step in they rushed back to the compound only to find that Sakoro was already dead. Through a matter of heated discussion and accusations it was decided that she would be allowed to leave the clan but she would no longer be allowed to perform the ritual dance."

"Meaning the contract the Haruno held with the butterflies ended with Sakoro's death and the Haruno exile."

"Precisely."

Shino absorbed this information and suddenly the obvious question came to mind.

"How, then, is Sakura able to perform this chakra dance and the butterflies answer her call?"

"Perhaps Sakura has signed a new contract with the butterflies," his father suggested.

Shino raised an eyebrow at the mere suggestion, "Of what I know of Sakura this is highly doubted."

Shibi looked thoughtful, "I will have to report this new information to the council."

He stood up then and headed for the door. Stopping at Shino's sudden question.

"When we were in the forest and I moved forward to go to her... Why did you stop me? Sakura is still..."

"The dance she was performing could have disrupted your allies," was all his father offered before leaving the house.

"Interesting."

Shino stood and went to his room. There was a lot of information to be dissected and gone over before his curiosity was satisfied. Perhaps he should seek out Miss Haruno tomorrow to see if he could get some of his questions answered. He looked out his window to see the moon high in the sky.

"Very... Curious."

Sakura suddenly sneezed as she sat at the desk in her room. She was going over one of the books from Tsunade-sensei. Rubbing her nose she looked out the window.

"Hmm, someone must be talking about me. Probably Ino-Pig," Sakura said as she yawned. Stretching, she stood, turned out her light and crawled into bed. She had to meet up with her team tomorrow. She felt drained but pleasantly so. It wasn't long before she was dreaming with a smile upon her face while a butterfly fluttered about her room, finally landing on her bedpost.

* * *

**Author's Note:** *rubs hands together in glee* The story is developing nicely. Soon, Sakura and Shino will be... *smack* Hey! What was that for, Tsunade?

**Tsunade:** "For being such a pervert. Do you even care that its possible Sakura doesn't know about any of this? About who her father is?"

Hey, I care plenty. It adds to the storm building within these two... *smack* Will you knock it off?

**Tsunade:** *rubs her temple* I hope you get poor ratings and bad reviews.

Well, that's not very nice. In that case I hope you run out of Sake. Eeep! *runs away*


	3. Dance of Disaster

"That's all for today," Kakashi said catching the attention of his team members.

"You're lucky, Sasuke. Another minute and I was gonna knock you on your butt," Naruto boasted.

"You couldn't knock anyone down with moves like yours, Idiot."

"Now, now, don't start arguing. Naruto, I believe Jiraiya is waiting for you at the Ramen shop," Kakashi said and Naruto jumped up and down in over excitement.

"Oh man! Pervy sage is waiting? I'll catch you guys later!" Naruto said and sped off towards town.

"What a dork," Sakura said without malice, "So, Sasuke would you like to continue training with me?"

Before Sasuke could answer Kakashi piped up, "Sorry, Sakura, I'm taking Sasuke with me. We're going to go do some one-on-one training today. I think that Tsunade might have some things for you to do as well."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you guys later, then," Sakura said and watched as the two of them left. 'I guess everyone is busy today,' she thought and turned back to the training post. As Sakura gave one final kick to the post she picked up her towel, wrapped it around her shoulders then took a long drink from her water bottle. Pleased with how her training had gone today she turned and instantly dropped her water bottle.

"Oh, Shino," Sakura started with a laugh, "I didn't know you were..."

Sakura came to a halt as her back hit the post and Shino continued closer still. Stopping only inches away from her. A little nervous at his intense gaze upon her, Sakura began to fidget.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she finally asked. All thought screeched to a stop as he slowly lifted a hand and traced where a bead of sweat had just made a path down her cheek. Sakura inhaled sharply as she felt her heart begin to race, pounding loudly in her ears. She was sure he heard it.

"Interesting," he said as butterflies began to flutter around them. Sakura felt strung tight as a bow ready to be fired as oh so slowly he began lowering his head.

"Oi, Shino!" came Kiba's voice stopping Shino's descent, "Is the training ground open?"

Sakura stared into the warm brown eyes peering at her over round rimmed sunglasses. Momentarily transfixed, she caught herself licking her bottom lip as she wondered briefly what he would taste like. Shaking herself as she caught the light in Shino's eyes, she darted around him just as Kiba and Akamaru barreled into sight.

"Oh hey, Sakura, wasn't really expecting to see you here."

"Hi Kiba!," she said a bit too loudly, "Hi Akamaru! I just finished up here so, yea it's open."

From behind her they heard Shino's deep voice, "Very interesting."

Sakura blushed down to her toes, murmured a hasty goodbye as she made a break for Tsunade's office. Kiba watched her go before turning back to Shino.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked and received only Shino's half smile in response.

"Creepy smile, dude."

Sakura was fretting all the way to Tsunade's office. 'I can't believe... I mean... Shino? Really. I barely know the guy. We did graduate the academy together. He can't possibly... I mean I can't possibly...'

Sakura touched a hand to her head she was burning up. Suddenly she felt dizzy. As her vision grew fuzzy she stumbled forward and would have fallen had a pair of hands not reached out to stop her. Blinking she lifted her head just enough to see who had helped her.

"Shino?" she asked confused. She had just left him at the training grounds. Her vision went black and she felt herself being lifted into a pair of strong arms.

"It will be all right, Miss Haruno," was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

Shibi looked down at the pink haired girl in his arms. He had been headed to see Tsunade when he had noticed her. He debated briefly on whether he should take her to her mother's first or the hospital. When Sakura whimpered in pain his decision was decided.

As he entered the hospital several nurses ran over taking her from his arms.

"Please inform Lady Tsunade that her student is in your care," Shibi said and turning on his heel, "I will take care of informing her mother."

Shibi didn't look to see if they followed his instruction but knew they would. He had just taken charge of informing Mrs. Haruno about her daughter and was not looking forward to it. After all, they had not spoken since... Sakoro's death. Taking a deep breath he made his way to their front door. Knocking he waited for an answer. The moment she opened the door he began to speak but before he was able to get out one word she closed the door in his face. Shibi had expected as much.

"Mrs. Haruno, I would like to talk to you about your daughter."

"There's nothing in this world that you could possibly tell me that I would find remotely interesting, Shibi. There was an agreement made."

Sometimes you had to know when to lay all the cards on the table and when to bluff. Now was not a good time to bluff but he was sure she would think he was anyways.

"Mrs. Haruno, yesterday your daughter was doing the dance ritual in the forest not far from the Clan lands."

Silence met him before, "That's not possible. Sakura has never been taught the dance ritual. Now, please leave us alone. Haven't we been through enough already?"  
Closing his eyes a moment, "I figured that she had not been taught as the dance appeared to be entirely her own interpretation. Whether you believe me or not is not the issue at hand, Mrs. Haruno. The fact of the matter is that I believe your daughter has done this dance more than once this week."

The door suddenly opened and the woman before him was making a judgment call.

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"Look, Mrs. Haruno, I know you hate the Clan for what they did to Sa..."

"Don't say it," she said folding her arms over her chest, "Don't you dare."

He decided to take a different tactic and slowly reached up to remove his sunglasses.

"Mrs. Haruno, your husband and I were childhood friends. It pained me very much what happened to him. I apologize coming to you now and bringing up any pain and anguish you still feel towards the Clan. That was not my intention. Please, hear me out."

She slowly nodded, "You have two minutes."

He explained in detail what he had witnessed in the forest. Shibi told her of the hundreds of butterflies that had flocked to Sakura. Then, he told her what had happened today.

"...that's why I'm here to inform you that this is happening to Sakura. I just dropped her off at the hospital where the nurses took charge. I sent someone for Lady Tsunade and told them I would inform you."

"If what you say is true and Sakura did the ritual dance twice this week then surely you must know that only another dancer can help her. Do you understand what that means?"

He nodded, "Do what you must to take care of your daughter, Mrs. Haruno. I will take care of the Clan. Please, try to remember that the council is no longer what they were at the time of your departure."

Slowly, she nodded and ran back inside to the nesting place of her craft. She pulled out a black bag and rushed back to the door where Shibi waited to escort her to the hospital.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What's to come of our poor Sakura? How will Shibi handle the council? And they were this ( ) close to kissing too. What will Shino do once he discovers his princess is in another castle? Find out in the next chapter. Now, excuse me as I head out to take more notes and fondle...** Find!** I meant find more details on their current situation.


	4. Last Chance to Dance

The situation was quickly explained to Lady Tsunade who thought most of it was ridiculous, but as she had no other explanation for Sakura's complete chakra depletion she was willing to give anything a try to save her student.

Mrs. Haruno quickly changed into her kimono.

"Open the windows in here," she instructed as she began to hum and then to sing. Shizune, Tsunade, and Shibi sat back by the door to watch. After ten minutes went by Shibi knew something wasn't right. Even more so when Mrs. Haruno's voice broke and she collapsed beside Sakura.

Shibi heard her crying and moved to her. Helping her stand he searched her face for an explanation. She shook her head as she tried to catch her breath.

"The butterflies won't heed my call because I have no music left within me," she sobbed emphasizing the last part by pounding her chest, "I can't... I can't lose Sakura too."

Shibi pulled her into him and she cried into his shoulder. Tears long overdue. He looked to Tsunade and Shizune for assistance. Shizune gathered Mrs. Haruno and led her to another room. Tsunade fixed him with a stare.

"What exactly was that supposed to accomplish, Shibi?" Tsunade asked as they watched over Sakura.

"The butterflies that took Sakura's chakra can give it back and since it was her chakra to begin with her body won't reject the chakra. In theory anyways. Mrs. Haruno was performing this specific dance to call the butterflies with Sakura's chakra but it seems that it has been too long since Mrs. Haruno performed any dance with their allies."

"How? Butterflies aren't exactly a holding tank for chakra."

"You would be surprised, my Lady, by how much chakra a single butterfly or kikai bug can hold."

"Okay, so I send some shinobi out to collect the butterflies and have them brought back here for extraction."

"I am fairly certain that doing so would not make the butterflies give the chakra back. That's why there are rituals that bug dancers perform."

"There has to be another way," Tsunade said as Shizune walked back in.

"Her mother has been sedated and is resting peacefully in another room."

"I will go to the council and discuss the situation with them," Shibi said, "Perhaps they will know more."

"And I will speak with the Nara family. Their medical research is very thorough. Perhaps they will have an answer to our current predicament."  
As they both turned to leave Shizune spoke up, "Perhaps... Perhaps we should send a few Shinobi out to catch butterflies after all. Without a dancer they're not going to come here on their own, are they? If what you two discover requires the butterflies then it would be more efficient to gather them now rather than later."

"This is true but sending a bunch of Shinobi into the woods would scatter them further. The shinobi gathering the bugs must be careful or they might cause more harm than good."

"I will find some shinobi who can be... delicate," Shizune said.

"Very well, we will leave the butterflies to you, Shizune."

* * *

"Explain to me again why we are out here catching butterflies?" Neji asked as he netted another one.

"Shizune said it was a top priority mission. Be careful, Neji. Remember that we must be gentle or she said this mission was a fail," Tenten explained as she gathered the butterfly from his net to add to their collection in a netted bug case.

"I know what she said, what I don't understand is why this is a top priority mission. There's something going on that they're not telling us. Why not have the Aburame clan who specializes in bugs on this mission? It doesn't make any sense."

"Perhaps but we're not the only ones that have been employed on this mission. Remember that Kurenai, Hinata, and Chouji are also assisting us."

Neji jumped and swung the net to snag another two.

"The fact that they brought in Kurenai to work on this mission makes it even more curious. Why were we the only ones chosen for this "top priority" mission?" Neji asked bringing the net over to Tenten so she could transfer the two new butterflies to the case.

"Perhaps the others were busy today and couldn't assist. Let's just get this done. From the way she made it sound we don't have much time to collect as many as possible."

Neji turned at that and spotted another two butterfly flying further into the woods. As he quickly moved to swoop them up he proceeded to bring the net down right on top of Kiba's head.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted, "What's the big idea?"

Neji looked around to see where the two butterflies had flown off to.

"Oh, hey Kiba," Tenten greeted as Neji pounced after one of the butterflies.

"What's his problem?" Kiba asked walking up to where Tenten was sitting.

"We're working right now and you know Neji. He's always so focused."

Kiba scratched his head and noted the cases of butterflies beside her.

"Again with the butterflies," he muttered to himself and then to Tenten, "Something going on?"

Just then Akamaru leapt from a bush to tackle Kiba to the ground. Shino walked out of the woods behind the white dog. Shino immediately noted the butterflies and Neji bringing the net back with three tucked inside his net.

"Why are you catching butterflies?" Shino asked as his own bugs began to buzz in annoyance.

Tenten moved the butterflies to a new case as she spoke, "We're on a mission for Shizune."

Shino immediately put the medic nin together with the butterflies and the butterflies with Sakura.

"Is there anyone else on this mission with you two?"

Tenten mentally counted the bugs fluttering in the cases as she added another one to the last three. "Kurenai is on the far side of town by the river and Hinata and Chouji are deeper in the forest collecting them as well."

"Kurenai-sensei is collecting butterflies?" Kiba asked and looked to his teammate.

Shino thought about this a moment, "Where is Lady Shizune?"

"She's at the hospital," was her reply as she transferred two more while Neji gave her a pointed look before motioning towards Shino.

"Excuse me, there's somewhere I have to be," Shino said and quickly made his way to the hospital. If his calculations were correct then Sakura would also be at the hospital.

"Hey, Shino! What about training?" Kiba called after him but the bug user was already gone.

* * *

Shibi was returning from the Council who had been no help at all to find Tsunade speaking still with Shikamaru's dad. It looked like the hokage wasn't having any better luck than he was when he saw the man shake his head.

"I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade. I don't recall there being anything in the Nara Book about depleted chakra. There's plenty about poisons and remedies as well as broken bones and how to mend them but to my knowledge there is no way to restore a person's chakra once fully depleted. Who is in trouble?"

"Sakura Haruno," Shibi answered for her as he neared them.

"I wasn't aware that she had been away on a mission other than the patrol mission. Kakashi didn't mention that anything had gone wrong."

"It's a long story but for the moment we need to get back to the hospital to look in on her. Please look again, will you?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course," he said.

She looked hopefully to Shibi. He shook his head before the two of them continued back to the hospital.

"Unfortunately the new council members were mostly unaware that the Haruno had once lived among the clan and the elder members refused to speak of or about the incident that occurred so many years ago."

"That doesn't give us much help. Hopefully Shizune has had more luck than we have in at least bringing the butterflies to the hospital. Perhaps if Mrs. Haruno were to perform the dance with the butterflies in attendance they would be more apt to hear her plea."

"Perhaps. Then again, if they wouldn't listen to her before, I'm not all that hopeful that they will at closer range."

* * *

"Hey, you can't go in there," Shizune said as Shino opened the door to Sakura's room.

"I knew it," he said to himself as he moved further into the room with Shizune on his heels.

"Shino, you can't be in here right now. No visitors at the..."

"Her condition is the reason you have Neji and the others collecting butterflies, isn't it?" he asked hiding his look of worry behind his sunglasses. Shizune opened her mouth to ask him to leave again but her own curiosity stopped her.

"You know about Sakura and the butterflies?"

"Lady Shizune, the shinobi you sent out to collect the butterflies has returned. What would you like me to do with the cases?" a nurse asked.

Shizune looked at Shino, "Stay with her while I take care of this."

He nodded and watched her walk out of the room. Looking back to Sakura laying on the hospital bed he moved closer until he was beside her bed. When she whimpered in what he assumed was pain he looked quickly at the door before sitting on the edge of the bed and taking a hold of her hand.

"There are many more interesting things I would like to learn about you, Sakura," he whispered, "So you see, you have to get better so we can discover them together."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Shino, I'm so stealing that last line. Hmmm, Maybe it would work on Tsunade. Maybe if she isn't still mad at me over the Sake comment. Wait... before you continue pouring out your heart to your currently unconcious love interest let me grab another notebook. This is going to be a best seller Ichi Ichi book. I just know it. *grabs a new notebook and tests the pen* Okay, you guys can continue.


	5. Better Think Quick

Shizune cleared her throat and Shino looked towards her. Several nurses brought in the cases of butterflies. Shino let Sakura's hand slip from his grasp and stood to face Shizune.

"What is the current plan of action?"

"There isn't one. Lady Tsunade and your father are searching for an answer as we speak."

Shino raised an eyebrow at the mention of his father, "Then why are you collecting the butterflies if there isn't a plan of action? Unless... Unless the butterflies are the key," he answered himself. He looked at the butterflies.

Shizune watched him move closer to the butterflies then look back to Sakura. She could almost hear the gears turning and then she heard buzzing as Shino's kikai bugs made themselves known.

"What are you thinking, Shino?"

"Like my father and myself with our allies, her allies feed on her chakra as well. Normally the allies would only take as much as they needed without draining the user. In this instance though the Haruno held a different contract. One that allowed her allies to feed once a week during a ritual dance. It is safe to assume that since the Haruno had not performed the ritual in a good many years that the butterflies were unaware of Sakura's chakra limit. It is then also possible that Sakura was unaware that the butterflies dancing with her were taking bits of chakra."

"Yes, but how does knowing that help with our current situation? Without a dancer to perform the ritual how do you get the chakra back from the butterflies to Sakura?"

"I assume by that you have already tried asking her mother," Shino thought a moment.

"Maybe the butterflies don't have to." He looked from them to Shizune.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What if there was a way to move the chakra from the butterflies into a type of middle man and then transfer it to Sakura?"

Shizune looked at him as the same thought began to take root in her mind.

"I'm listening..."

* * *

"What do you mean we're not allowed to go in there? Where's Shizune?" Tsunade demanded as the nurse tried explaining the situation to her and Shibi.

"I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade, but under Shizune's orders no one is allowed in there until she or..."

"I outrank her and you're telling me that you're following Shizune's orders over mine?"

"Perhaps Shizune has good reason to lock us out," Shibi said reasonably.

"The hell she does."

"I'm sorry, Lady Hokage, but we were given specific orders not to let anyone in, including yourself, due to the delicate nature that Shizune and Shino..."

"Shino's in there?" Shibi asked and looked at the door seperating him and his son. Two large male nurses stepped in front of the door.

"You do realize we could break our way into the room. Bones break as easily as wood," Tsunade nearly growled.

"I've had enough," the head nurse said as she came over, "You two, either sit and wait like good little worried family members or we will sedate you both to the point you won't wake up for a week. This is a hospital not an interrogation room and I won't have you bullying my nurses. You should both be hoping that whatever Shizune is working on in that room is helping Miss Sakura instead of threatening to break down the door and ruin any possible chance for recovery. Now, which is it going to be?" she asked as she held up a syringe and smiled.

Tsunade and Shibi looked at the woman in a state of shock.

"I don't hear you," the woman said cheerfully.

Tsunade and Shibi mumbled incoherently and moved to the waiting room.

"Wow."

"Who knew the staff could be so..."

"...scary?"

Tsunade paced the spanse of the room. Her mind in over drive.

"Did Shino say anything to you?"

"Nothing at all," Shibi said keeping an eye on the headnurse.

"What could they be doing in there?" Tsunade asked but as she said it to herself she wasn't expecting an answer.

* * *

"Careful, Shino," Shizune said as she watched a group of his kikai bugs swarm another butterfly. She was also keeping an eye on Sakura's vitals.

"Just about there," Shino said and pulled the bugs back, they flew away from the butterfly to join the other sets who had already collected chakra.

"How many more now?"

"There's three left," Shino answered and sent the next group. He was going slowly so as to not harm the butterflies during the process.

"Have you figured out how you're going to transfer the chakra from your bugs to Sakura's body?"

"Once my friends have collected her chakra, it should be a simple matter to locate her chakra points and then..." he paused as a thought occurred.

"How do we open said chakra points?" Shizune asked as Shino looked at her. Closing his eyes he went over all manner of possibilities and scenarios. Suddenly he opened his eyes.

"What? What is it?"

"Who knows chakra points better than anyone in Konoha?"

"The Hyuuga family!" Shizune exclaimed. She walked over to the door and then back to him.

"Will Neji or Hinata work?"

"Get them both in here just in case," he said as he returned his attention to the bugs.

"They shouldn't have gone too far."

* * *

Shizune opened the door slightly, whispered what she needed and closed the door.

Tsunade was just beginning to debate whether she wanted to test the headnurse's patience again when the lady walked over to them. Shibi kept his eyes on her hands as he stood.

"You're in luck. Shizune requires Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, if you bring them here you might be able to slip in with them," she said and turned on her heel. Tsunade looked at Shibi who nodded to her.

As they set to run out, "And no running in my hallways," the nurse called over her shoulder.

Tsunade stopped walking for the door, walked over to the window and her and Shibi jumped out in search of the Hyuuga cousins.

"We'll be able to search faster if we split up," Shibi suggested as they began searching.

"As long as we don't lose sight of each other. I don't want one of us to find them without being able to tell the other," Tsunade said and Shibi nodded as he put space in between them.

* * *

"What... What do you think Shizune wanted the butterflies for?" Hinata asked Neji as they walked back towards the Hyuuga compound together.

Neji was trying to figure that out himself, "Considering where Shizune had us deliver the butterflies, I would have to say they are going to be used to heal someone. What I can't figure out is how..."

Lost in thought Neji continued walking only to stop when he heard Hinata "Eeep" in surprise. Turning in a combat ready stance, he stared as Tsunade lifted Hinata, heard her say "We'll explain on the way," just as he was tucked under someone's arm. Looking up he saw it was Shibi.

"I can walk myself," Neji demanded indignantly and then when Shibi didn't say anything, "I better not get fleas from this."

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's right Neji... You're gonna need a flea bath, but don't worry I'll help you scrub all those nasty, dirty... *cough* I didn't see you there. You shouldn't sneak up on ninjas. Make yourself known next time. To those who have reviewed my story for my next Ichi Ichi book... Squeeee... *nose bleed* Thank you, thank you. Now, let's see if what Shino has in mind will work or will our heroine die a tragic star-crossed lover death? Perhaps if she did I could give Neji and Shino a bath. Together. Ack! *nose bleed*


	6. Hopeless

"You want me to do what?" Neji asked incredulous. Shino and Shizune had spent the last fifteen minutes quickly explaining what had happened to Sakura to the two Hyuugas. He looked at Tsunade expecting her to contradict their request.

"We need you to hit Sakura with your Gentle Fist Art," Shizune repeated watching Neji frown.

"Why on earth would you want me to hit an unconscious woman with that?"

"We need you to open her chakra points so we can use my kikai bugs to return some of her chakra," Shino explained.

Neji looked doubtful, "Even if what you're attempting to do can be accomplished, not likely, but even if it can I've never used that move to open chakra points. If it doesn't work then the gentle fist might very well kill her in her weakened condition at the very worst. At best it might stop her from being able to use chakra ever again."

Shino closed his eyes in frustration, "I understand your hesitation but..."

"I... I could do it, Shino," Hinata piped up and five pair of eyes fixed on her.

"You, Hinata? You can open her chakra points?" Shizune asked.

"Hai, after the chuunin exam I taught myself how, but..."

"But what?"

"It takes a lot of chakra to do it..."

"Meaning someone else will have to close the points after the chakra is transferred otherwise it will just escape her body," Shino finished as he felt a sense of pride towards his teammate.

"It's only logical then that I close them," Neji said as everyone looked back at him.

"Shizune... Tsunade?" Shino asked. They took their place near Sakura. After the two Hyuugas and Shino completed the transfer the two older women would immediately step in and give Sakura's system a quick jolt of healing power in hope that it would help Sakura's chakra to begin moving again.

"If everyone is ready..." he looked to all of them watching each nod, "Begin!"

Hinata quickly summoned the chakra and attacked Sakura's prone body. As she backed away Shino was already sending his bugs to the little red dots that appeared on Sakura's skin. The heart monitor began beeping faster, indicating the stress her body was undertaking. As Shino's allies neared the completion of transfer, he tensed.

"Neji..."

The bugs began to return to Shino as Neji called out, "Gentle Fist Art. 8 Trigrams, 64 Palms."

Everyone held their breath as they watched Neji close each point in rapid succession. Taking a deep breath himself, Neji stood just as Sakura flatlined. Panic erupted as Shizune and Tsunade jumped forward using their healing jutsu.

"She's not breathing..." Hinata cried out in dismay.

"Come on, Sakura!" Tsunade pleaded and pounded on Sakura's chest.

Shino continued to hold his breath as his heart felt like it was going to stop with Sakura's. It had taken many years to discover a woman his age who didn't get creeped out by his bugs or wasn't already in love with someone else. He wanted to see her dance again. To spin faster and faster in a circle laughing as the butterflies flew around her. His heart felt like it was being squeezed at the memory and he shut his eyes in pain. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder in an effort to comfort and looked up at his father. Hinata bowed her head in hopelessness as Shizune and Tsunade continued desperately working on Sakura.

"Dammit, Sakura! Just breathe will you?" Tsunade demanded hitting Sakura's chest again. The monitor remained stubbornly flat. Tears escaped from the corner of Tsunade's eyes as Shibi closed his own eyes in resignation.

"We knew it would be a long shot..." Shizune mumbled as she went to Tsunade's side putting an arm around her. Hinata hugged herself in solace as her sad eyes looked up at Sakura's body. The room grew quiet but for the continuous noise of the heart monitor.

"Sakura-chan..." Hinata whispered as she began silently crying. Neji stared at his fellow shinobi laying on the bed, rittled with guilt, feeling as if it was somehow his fault. The whole aura of the room a tragedy as every heart bled in different forms for each their own loss.

_Beep..._

Everyone's eyes looked up at Sakura and then at the monitor, every heart pleading for the noise again.

_BeepBoop...Beep..._

Tsunade closed her eyes in relief as the familiar lines on the monitor continued up and down. Looking up to the ceiling then at Sakura, Tsunade rested her forehead on Sakura's silently thanking her for being so stubborn. Shizune hugged onto Hinata in her happiness, "She's stabalizing," then giving a relieved laugh, "All vitals are within the normal range!"

Neji had his back to them all trying to contain the emotion within him. Not that he had any feelings towards her but she was a fellow leaf Shinobi and he had almost killed her. Shibi walked over to him because he had seen the look in Neji's eyes and had understood what he was feeling.

"Excellent work, Neji Hyuuga. Without your help, we might have lost Sakura forever," Shibi leaned closer to whisper, "This is the first time anyone has ever tried to do anything like this. Not even Hiashi could have done better. It's best not to dwell on the 'what ifs', Neji."

"Yes, sir," Neji answered as he looked back at Sakura, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest, "Thank you."

The room remained quiet a few minutes longer, all thankful that Sakura was still among the living.

"How will we know if the transfer was successful?" Hinata asked as she reached for Sakura's hand to reassure herself.

"We wait," Shino said when no one else answered, "When she wakes up, we'll know."

They watched and waited but Sakura showed no signs that she was ready to wake yet. As time passed by they decided to wait in shifts so she wouldn't be alone when she woke. When Mrs. Haruno awoke Tsunade brought her up to speed omitting that her daughter had flatlined. No need to make her upset when her daughter was doing better. If only she would wake up.

* * *

From somewhere off in the distance Sakura could hear someone call out to her, "Alright, Sweetheart, it's time for you to head back now..." His voice growing fainter.

'Go back? Go back where?' she thought and suddenly the world was way too bright. Trying to look around her, blurry images moved around the room in a flash as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Someone was hollering, "Lady Tsunade!"

A familiar blob rushed to her side and Sakura could hear her saying something. She struggled to hear.

"...about time... Welcome back, Sakura. If you can hear me try to nod."

Sakura felt waited down and tired but managed to move her head just a little. Tsunade grinned at someone Sakura couldn't see and felt Tsunade brush her hair back from her face.

"Get some rest. We'll talk more when you wake again," Tsunade said gently and Sakura let her eyes close again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So close to losing everything Sakura is a very lucky girl. I was this ( ) close to letting her pass away gently into the night making this a tragic romance but not because I wanted to see her die... No, no, my friends. I almost did it because... I really, really... REALLY wanted to give Neji and Shino a flea bath together. Could you just imagine? The bubbles, the glistening wet skin... *smack*

**Tsunade:** I damn near lost my student and you can't have a single ounce of compassion?

Ow, hey! What about me, huh? I could've had both of those tempting morsels all to myself and the things I could have shown them... Oh my... Like did you know... *smack*

**Tsunade:** I don't know why I even bother with you, you perverted...

*wicked grin* Come on, Tsunade... You wouldn't have me any other way. Would you like to join me the next time I... *THWACK*

**Tsunade: **You made me break my Sake bottle! You're gonna pay for that...

...Oro?


	7. Passing Time

"Really glad you're feeling better, Sakura," Naruto said as he, Sasuke, and Kakashi sat around her hospital bed. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, guys, I really didn't mean for you guys to worry," she answered as she sat up in bed.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke grumbled, "Just get better, I'm tired of being left with knucklehead over there."

Naruto looked as if he was ready to jump up in defense but a look from Kakashi stopped him.

"It's a good thing Shino is so smart. According to Tsunade it was his quick thinking that saved you."

Sakura perked up, "That's what I hear. Hey, you guys haven't seen Shino have you?"

"Now that I think about it, it's really weird not seeing him here. He was here every day when we came to visit you," Naruto said as another nurse walked in.

"Alright, guys, visiting time is over. Our patient needs her rest."

"Alright, we'll come check on you again tomorrow, Sakura. Get plenty of rest," Kakashi said and ushered a protesting Naruto and silent Sasuke out of the room.

_'...He was here every day when we came to visit...' _Naruto's voice played in her head as she leaned back against the pillows, closed her eyes, and sighed.

* * *

Two days ago she woke up out of a strange coma to look up at the man near her.

_"Shino!" she croaked in alarm, "How long have I been asleep?"_

_The man sitting beside her laughed, then motioned across the room to a younger version of himself fast asleep on a chair. She looked back to the older man._

_"You must be Shino's father," she said quietly, only slightly embarrassed._

_He nodded, "Shibi Aburame."_

_The corner of her lip quirked up as the name rang a bell, "Nice to meet you, Sir." _

_"Likewise. I'm sure you have questions. Go ahead and ask," he said but for all the questions he was prepared to answer the one she asked was not among them._

_"Do you know a man named Sakoro?"_

_Shibi was shocked speechless a moment. He cleared his throat and looked up as a woman appeared in the door way._

_"Perhaps that is a question for your mother..."_

_Sakura seemed to be gazing off in the distance and either didn't hear or chose to ignore what Shibi said._

_"I met him," she said as Shibi started to rise, stopping instantly, he fixed his eyes on her. Her mother gasped. "Or I dreamed of him. It was such a dark place but he... he kept me company, told me stories... until he told me it was time to go," Sakura continued then focused back on Shibi, "Is it true you infested the third hokage's house with roaches?"_

_Sakura heard her mother snicker even as tears silently slid down her cheeks. Shibi blushed as he sat back down._

_"Yes, well, Sakoro talked me into it during our youth. We were childhood friends. Attended the academy together."_

_"He said the Hokage didn't complain or punish you..."_

_"No, he didn't. Instead when we got out of school, we found all of our stuff had been moved into the Hokage's house," he laughed, "Took us weeks to get the roaches out of our stuff and his house."_

_"I'm glad you two were friends," she said with relief, "It helps confirm that I wasn't making him up."_

_"No," her mother answered as she entered the room, " you didn't make him up. Sakura, there's some things you need to know..."_

_Shibi stood and lifted Shino from his resting place, "We'll leave the two of you alone."_

And then her mother had told her about her father. About once living within the Clan lands. How her father had died. The exile... Everything she had kept hidden from Sakura. Afterwards as Sakura had sat there silently taking it all in, a nurse had come to say visiting hours were over. Just like now. Sakura opened her eyes to look out the window.

The story of her father wasn't as strange or shocking as hearing about the butterflies and living with the Clan. Only, she supposed, because she had never met her father. Sakura had always known he was a good man even if she hadn't known his name. She understood her mother had a hard time talking about him, even more so now that she knew more. Besides a man who could capture her mother's love had to have been strong, gentle, and kind.

'Sakoro Haruno,' she thought, 'my father.'

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tsunade asked as she walked in. Sakura looked up and grinned.

"Better not let the head nurse see you in here."

Tsunade laughed as she sat beside Sakura on her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better actually," Sakura said and lifting one hand up called enough chakra to cover it.

"Coming along nicely," Tsunade said, "but don't try to over do it."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I hear you have been getting lots of visitors."

Sakura sighed, "Yea."

Tsunade looked at her knowingly, "Just not the one you want?"

Sakura blushed but didn't pretend to misunderstand, "I would just like to thank him for saving my life."

"Of course you would. Oh, has Shibi stopped by to tell you the good news?"

"Tell me what good news?"

"The Clan's council has agreed to let your mother teach you the Haruno Dance Rituals."  
"That's great!" Sakura said but as a thought occurred she looked at Tsunade.

"Don't worry so much. Your mother will teach you Tuesday-Thursday and you will be my apprentice Friday through Monday," as Sakura looked at her in surprised delight, "but only if you work hard and keep up with all of your studies, as well as your missions with Team 7. Can you handle all of that?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good, now get some rest," Tsunade ordered. Sakura nodded and laid back down on the bed. She hadn't realized how tired she was until her eyes drifted closed.

When next she opened them it was night out. Looking about the room she noticed she was alone. Looking at her door to make sure no nurse was going to pop in, she slowly climbed out of bed, and moved over to the window. Slowly she opened it so it wouldn't creak and then with a final glance at the door she made her way up the wall to the roof.

Taking a deep breath she relaxed. She had done this last night too. She was tired of hearing all the well-meaning people tell her to get some rest. She was rested enough to last a life time. Finding a spot to sit she gazed up at the night sky. It was so peaceful.

"Thought I might find you up here," a familiar voice called making Sakura jump. She turned, hand over her heart as Kakashi jumped into view.

"Kakashi-sensei... you scared me."  
"Wouldn't have if you weren't sneaking about," he reminded her with a smile.

She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed, "Guilty. I just needed a break from all the well wishes and nurses telling me to stay in bed," she looked worried a moment, "You're not gonna tell the head nurse, are you?"

Tousling her hair, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," she said as he sat beside her, "So, you didn't come up here to scare me. What are you doing up here?"

"Just in the neighborhood thought I would drop by and see what mischief my team mate was getting into," he said casually.

When she gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe his story he laughed.

"Guilty. Just thought you could use a sparring partner..."

Sakura's eyes lit up, "You mean it?"

"I figured at least if you do get tired, I can carry you back to your room, since you were going to do it anyway I might as well be here to look out for you."

Sakura blushed, "You really have been keeping a close eye on me."

"We've worked together in a team for a long time now, Sakura. When you do, you learn all about your teammates and can learn to anticipate them by thinking as they would," he explained and stood, "Now remember, only light sparring. If you get tired you let me know and I'll take you back, understood?"

"Understood," she said and stood with him.

"Bowl of ramen says Sakura kicks his butt," Naruto said causing Sakura to tense as she looked to find Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the the edge of the building watching them.

"You're on," Sasuke said as the two of them smiled at her.

Sakura looked at Kakashi who held up his hands in defense.

"Teammates," was all he offered for an explanation.

For two glorious hours Kakashi sparred with her until she finally had to admit she was worn down. Refusing any arguments, Kakashi lifted Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke waved to her as Kakashi walked down the building by using his chakra control. Entering the room he placed her on the bed and covered her up.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Kakashi whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Shino watched as Kakashi and the others left before entering her room. Walking over to her, he brushed her hair from her face, believing she was fast asleep.

"Goodnight, Sakura," he whispered as he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek, stopping when Sakura's eyes opened. They stayed that way a moment as Sakura searched Shino's face, slowly she lifted a hand and gently placed it on his cheek as she touched her lips to his. Warmth spread through them both pleasantly and as they parted she whispered to him.

"Shino..."

He held his breath as hearing his name from her lips sent a thrill down his spine. After a moment he answered the siren's call, "Yes?"

"Will you stay with me... tonight?" she pleaded. He looked at her and could no more deny her request as to stop breathing. He moved to pull a chair over, a hand on his sleeve stopping him. He looked at her in confusion.

"Here," she said as motioned beside her. He kept his eyes on her, searching to be sure he heard her right. She moved over as much as she could without falling out of bed and he climbed onto the bed with her. No sooner had Sakura laid her head upon his chest and she was asleep. Her last thought being she had so much she wanted to talk to him about. Shino smiled as she had one arm around his waist. He curled an arm around her back and soon found that he too was drifting asleep.

And that's how the head nurse found them the next morning...

* * *

**Author's Note: ***whispering* It's about time those two got around to their first kiss. Thought I was going to have to lock those two in a room. Turns out, all I had to do was talk some sense into Shino and send him in the right direction. Or it could have been fear that sent him running from me when I suggested that he and I...

**Tsunade:** Where are you? You can't hide forever!

Uh oh, Gotta go. Um before I make a break for the window over there, wanted to thank all of the ninjas that have been leaving reviews. crazycherry459: biggest compliment a writer can receive is being told the reader was pulled in to the story enough to be worried about a character. Thank you very much.

**Tsunade:** There you are!

Thank you very much! Now, I gotta run from the crazy lady carrying a very sharp blade...

**Tsunade:** CRAZY LADY? I'll _show_ you crazy!


	8. Dawning

Shino opened his eyes to see the big woman staring at them in shock. Looking at her, he tightened his hold on Sakura. He could see from the look on her face she wanted to remove him.

"Visiting hours were over hours ago, Mr. Aburame. I expect when I return, you will be gone."

He just stared at her as she turned on her heel. What he failed to see was the small smile she wore as soon as turning her back to them. As the door clicked close Shino looked down at Sakura trying to figure out a way to move without waking her when her hand slid from his chest to his hip. He bit back a groan as electricity shot straight through him at the movement. He glared at the top of her head thinking she was still asleep until she started tracing lazy circles with her fingers.

He ground his teeth together, "Sakura..."

"Mmmhmm?"

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Not really, but I figured we could find out together..." she said sleepily and tilted her head back til she could see his eyes.

He took a few minutes to watch the door, debating, and then back at her, she was blushing.

"We don't have to..." she started and began moving away.

Shino sat up with her and placing a hand on the base of her neck drew her lips to his. Sakura sighed and leaned into the kiss as his other hand gently brushed the side of her breast. Shino paused to remove his jacket before laying her back on the bed. Propping himself up on one arm to look at her, he slowly caressed her cheek before moving down to her neck. Exploring, watching her reactions to where he touched. She closed her eyes as she pulled him down to her for a kiss.

When he began to caress her breast Sakura felt warmth spread through her. When she gasped, Shino slipped his tongue inside to taste. Experimentally, Sakura touched her tongue to his, the action making Shino shudder. Slowly his hand glided further south and stopped at the top of her shorts.

Playing with her waistband, "Are you sure about this, Sakura?"

She opened her eyes to look into his. Shino held his breath as she seemed to be searching for something. Suddenly she smiled and he let out the breath he had been holding. As he slid his hand into her shorts he kissed her slowly, tenderly. When he touched her, passion clouded her eyes and she let out a quiet moan. She grabbed onto Shino as she felt her world slip away from her, something building deep within her.

Shino kissed her cheek as she panted for breath, slowly moving his hand in circles. The little noises she made every now and again causing his own excitement to grow. She held him in a death grip and her eyes had long since closed. As he began to pick up the pace she began moaning louder.

"Shhhh, love," he murmured against her lips as he felt her tense.

Sakura felt like she would fall apart any second now from the heat and sensations pooling within her. It was like a dam ready to burst open any second and then it did. Shino crushed his lips to hers as she let out a loud moan and her body convulsed. Gently, he caressed her body as she came back down.

"Ohh, Shino," she whispered as she opened her heavy lidded eyes. He smiled at her knowingly.

"But what about..." she started and he laid a finger on her lips.

"Another time," he whispered, "when there's not a chance a nurse will walk in any moment."

Sakura blushed almost as if she suddenly remembered where she was.

Shino laughed and kissed her forehead, "I have to go, Sakura."

"I know," she said with a smile as she kissed him again, "Will you come back?"

As he stood and grabbed his jacket he looked over his shoulder at her, "Every time."

She watched as he jumped out the window, feeling giddy, she grinned like an idiot. Hugging her pillow she couldn't contain the happiness as she envisioned all sorts of moments she could have with Shino. Love was everything she had dreamed it would be.

'Love?' she thought and the realization hit her, 'I'm in love with Shino.'

* * *

For the second time Tsunade was barred entrance to Sakura's room by the head nurse.

"No visitation this morning. You will have to return for the evening hours, Lady Tsunade," the woman said not even looking at Tsunade.

"Why? Has something happened? Is Sakura okay?"

The headnurse looked up from her paperwork and smiled, "Oh, I'm sure it's terminal but Sakura will live. She's resting peacefully right now so I'm not letting anyone disturb her. Now, I have paperwork to get back to as I'm sure you do."

Tsunade walked away in relief but confused. It was made very clear when she ran into Shibi on his way inside the hospital.

"Lady Tsunade, have you seen my son?"

"Not today. Has Shino gone missing?"

Shibi nodded, "He didn't come home last night..."

Tsunade suddenly looked back at the headnurse as it dawned on her, "Ohhh..."

Shibi looked from the headnurse to Tsunade, "Am I missing something here?"

Tsunade turned back to Shibi, turning him to walk with her.

"I think, perhaps, we should go discuss a few things with Mrs. Haruno."

Looking slightly alarmed Shibi stopped walking, "Is something wrong? Is Sakura alright?"

"I imagine she will be just fine. What we need to discuss is the future."

Shibi looked even more confused and was even more wary as they continued walking back towards town.

"The future? What does this have to do with my... Ohhh."

Tsunade grinned, "Exactly."

* * *

**Author's Note: ***uncovers eyes* Is it over? My old eyes shouldn't watch stuff like that. Ha! Who am I kidding? I love Lemon Fluff. *Grins* What will be in store for our two lovers now? How will our story end? Will it end? Ooh, look a paperclip. Shiny. Mine. I have the attention span of a rabbit, which would explain my addiction to Lemons...or was it carrots?, but it also explains why I shy away from writing extremely long stories. So there will probably be 2 or 3 chapters left before I move my research onto my next victims...err... I meant.. No, I was right, I meant victims. Where are my binoculars? Mwahahaha. I see another pairing on the horizon.


	9. What the Future Holds

"Well, Missy, since you appear to be feeling much better, I'm sending you home."

"Do you have to?" Sakura asked before she could stop herself. The head nurse watched her blush and chuckled.

"I know I've been covering for you and lover boy but you can't hide from the world forever. Now, sign here."

Sakura pouted as she signed the release form. Signing it meant she would have to go home. Where Shino was less likely to be able to sneak in. It meant she would have to start her training with Tsunade and her mother. There would be less time with Shino. Handing it back to the nurse she plopped back on her pillow with a huge sigh.

On one hand she wanted to learn all that her mother could teach her and what Tsunade taught her could save the life of her comrades, but... but on the other side there was Shino and oh how he outweighed everything right now. She smiled to herself remembering those stolen moments making herself giddy with emotion.

"I thought you were being released today," came a voice from the door. Sakura sat up quickly as his warm voice washed over her.

"Shino..." she whispered and watched him tilt his head to the side a little. From that alone she knew he was smirking and he moved to her with a knowing confidence. Sakura tilted her head back so she could look at his face while he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"My little butterfly..." he whispered into her ear causing her eyes to close as she shivered.

"Some time today, Girl," they heard as the head nurse walked by her door. Sakura groaned as she buried her head in his jacket and Shino chuckled softly.

"Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded.

"Come on. I'll walk you home," he said offering his hand as she stood. Sakura smiled and placed her hand in his.

* * *

"Sakura will be released from the hospital today," Shizune said as she helped Tsunade go through paperwork. Tsunade mumbled something from beneath a stack of papers.

"What was that?"

Shuffling the papers to the side, "I said, I know. I sent Shino to escort her home."

Shizune's eyes widened, "But what about what Mrs. Haruno said?"

Tsunade glowered into space a moment, "Difficult woman. When she sees those two together she will have to change her mind. She cares too much about her daughter and her happiness to do anything different."

"You're hoping that love will solve everything? Lady Tsunade! There is over a decade of bitterness between Mrs. Haruno and the Clan, surely you must have more sens..."

"Enough. Mrs. Haruno will have to accept the match. Sakura and Shino will find ways around her reguardless of what she wants. You would think the woman would be a little grateful to the Aburame Clan for saving her daughter."

"I didn't think she had anything against the Aburame."

"She doesn't. That's not why she doesn't want Sakura and Shino together."

"Then, why?"

"Her husband's dying wish was that she and their unborn child be allowed to live freely in Konoha rather than within the Clan..."

"...And if Sakura and Shino married..."

"Sakura would return to the Clan with Shino."

Shizune fell silent as she pondered a moment.

"Then, how are you so confident that Mrs. Haruno, seeing the two of them together, will change her mind?"

"Because if she doesn't she will lose her daughter altogether," Tsunade said as she stood and stared out the window.

"Oh..." Shizune understood, "Tough love."

"Exactly. Sakura loves Shino and he loves her. Mrs. Haruno will have to accept the fact or risk having Sakura turn away from her. Let's just hope that she will realize that before too many people get hurt."

"By that you mean you're afraid of how badly this will hurt Sakura."

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes, "You know me too well, Shizune."

* * *

"Here we are," Shino said as Sakura stopped in front of the door. They had arrived moments ago but Sakura had yet to go in or say anything.

Sakura could almost feel the tension on the other side of the door and she dreaded going in. She looked to the right of her in the direction of the woods thinking.

"Sakura?" he asked as he felt her hand tighten on his.

Just as she was about to say something the door opened.

"Sakura, I'm so glad you're home."

"Hi, Mom."

"I didn't realize you would be walking with her, Shino, but since you're here would you mind if I spoke with you a moment."

Shino lifted an eyebrow and he could feel Sakura squeeze his hand.

Mrs. Haruno looked from Shino to Sakura, "Could you give us a moment, dear? Go ahead and take your bags on in. I'll be in shortly."

Sakura looked as if she wanted to say something to the contrary but she felt Shino squeeze her hand in reassurance. Looking at him she forced a smile before taking her things in. She rushed up the steps to her bedroom, dropping her bags, she pushed her window open to look down at them. They were talking too quietly for her to hear but she could tell by Shino's stance that he was angry.

Her heart beat in dread as she wondered what her mother could be saying to make Shino upset. Anyone else looking at him, he might appear to be okay, Sakura had come to know him so she knew differently by the subtle changes. Suddenly Shino turned away and Sakura knew something terrible was wrong. A moment later her mother entered the house and Sakura was out her window chasing after him.

"Shino!" she called and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to stop. As she reached him she could see the irritation in his eyes but knew not why.

"Shino?" she asked when he remained silent.

"It is perhaps," he paused searching for words, "in the best interest of everyone if we no longer see each other romanticly."

Sakura stumbled back as if he struck her, "I don't... I don't understand."

"I'm saying we can't be together, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head back and forth in denial, "You don't mean that."

Shino sighed impatiently, "It's over. You and me. We're through. Our relationship has run it's course. We've reached a dead end. There's nothing here for me anymore. How else would you like me to explain it to you?"

In shock, Sakura was unaware of the exact moment when she began to cry, "You can't mean that! Shino, I love you!"

Shino closed his eyes, "Look, it was fun while it lasted, but..."

"It was my mom wasn't it? What did she say to you? What did she tell you that made you... like this!"

"It had nothing to do with what she said or didn't say. You know I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. I was planning on telling you today anyway. Look, Sakura, it's over between us please don't embarrass yourself by begging..."

How much more pain could she take? Words she wanted to say got stuck in her throat as pieces of her heart shattered all about her. Where moments before she had been so full of happiness just holding the hand of the man she loved, now everything was over. Her whole world crumbled beneath her and she hugged herself as if to protect against it.

"Sakura, we can still be..."

"Please... Please, don't say it..." she whispered so softly she wasn't sure he heard.

"...friends."

She closed her eyes as the last fragment of her heart still hanging on to the hope that this was all just a cruel, cruel joke fell into a dark pit of dispair. She turned and ran as far and as fast as her legs could carry her. Away from Shino, away from her house, away from Konoha. She didn't know for how long she ran. She was blinded by the hot, stinging tears and cared not where she went.

Shino watched her go and he turned towards the compound, rushing lest anyone saw an Aburame cry. _Damn you, Mrs. Haruno. _He almost broke as she had cried and told him she loved him. He had wanted so badly to gather her in his arms, kiss away those tears and apologize for the rest of his life. He felt a single tear escape and cursed himself and Mrs. Haruno. For Sakura he would do anything. Anything in his power to give was hers. As he entered his room he closed the door and abruptly punched the nearest wall.

_"...So you see, if you remain with Sakura, she won't ever reach her full potential. She will be so focused on you that she will let all of her studies from Tsunade and myself go. Then there's her teammates... What happens to them if she's unfocused on a mission? Trust me, Shino. You're only going to hold her back. Do you really want that to happen?"_

_"Mrs. Haruno, I love your daughter and..."_

_"I can see that you do, Shino, but think about it. A few years down the road she's going to stop and wonder what she could have become had you not been in her life. She will begin to hate you. You don't want that do you? If you really love Sakura then let her go. End it quick and let Sakura move on. It's for the best."_

"Damn us both," he said before snarling at his own pain. He turned on his heel and left the room headed to the Aburame training grounds. Shino had never felt like a violent man but he wanted to beat something, anything into a bloody pulp with his bare hands.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, Sakura. Poor Shino. Mrs. Haruno is such a vicious and bitter woman blinded by her own hatred for the Clan to see that her actions would crush Sakura to such a degree. However well intentioned she may feel she is, her daughter never deserved this. Perhaps it is for the best though. The shinobi way of life is a hard road and with the both of them being shinobi, any day might be their last. This is depressing, almost as depressing as the day the hot springs had a senior discount.

I apologize for not updating sooner but I was away training Naruto who is constantly nagging about training and learning new techniques. *sigh* Why can't he be interested in the same things as me? I mean we did spend three years together, you figure some of my personality would have rubbed off on him at some point. Alas, his idea of bonding is eating a bowl of ramen with friends while mine involves lots and lots of silk rope.

**Naruto: **Hey! Pervy Sage?

Oh, boy. I thought it would have taken him longer to catch up with me. Guess the training really has been paying off. Chip off the old block.

**Naruto:** Sensei!

You're late, Naruto.

**Naruto: **Sorry! *sheepish grin* I ran into Hinata.

Say no more! Let me get my notebook and we will start from the begining.

**Naruto: **No way, Pervy Sage! You're not putting Hinata or I in one of those disgusting books.

We will see about that.


	10. What's Been Done

Sakura stayed where she had finally collapsed. Time didn't have meaning for her here. Nothing had meaning. In her head she heard those awful words again and again. Why did she fall in love with guys who couldn't love her in return? She had been heartbroken when Sasuke left but this... this was devastation. She had given more of herself to Shino than any other person and she had been so sure he felt the same way.

It was Kakashi and Pakkun that found her. Kakashi stared at his teammate who sat against a tree with her arms wrapped around her knees. Tears had long since dried but her eyes stared into open space. He doubt she knew they were even there. It was as if she were hollow. If he had asked her how she felt it would have been the perfect word.

Gently he knelt beside her and touched her shoulder, "Sakura..."

Never once turning to acknowledge his presence, she said nothing. She remained silent even when he lifted her up and carried her back towards town. It disturbed him that she had given up so easily.

"Come on, Sakura. Where's your fighting spirit?"

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"Yes?"

"Is this what it feels like to die?"

* * *

_Hours before:_

"Where is Sakura? She didn't show up for training today," Lady Tsunade asked Mrs. Haruno. She had a feeling that something wasn't quite right when Sakura didn't show. Hoping that she was wrong and that everything was fine she had come to see for herself.

"She should be upstairs resting," she answered and Tsunade gestured for her to lead the way. Mrs. Haruno, irritated, turned on her heel and led the way up the stairs to her daughter's room.

Knocking on the door, "Sakura, honey, you have a visitor," after a moment she tried again, "Sakura?"

When she didn't receive an answer she opened the door and walked in. Her eyes frantically searched the room for her daughter. Her eyes finally landing on the bags tossed on the floor and the open window. Panic seized her and she sat stunned on the bed.

"Oh no..."

Tsunade looked at her and a fierce anger burned inside of her, "Mrs. Haruno, I'm only going to ask this once and for your sake I hope it isn't what I'm thinking. Now, what did _you_ do?"

"I did what any mother would do in my position. It was...It was all for the best."

Tsunade snarled and cracked her knuckles, "You thought _what_ was for the best?"

* * *

"You have been beating at that post for hours now, Shino. Why don't you give it a rest and come tell me what has you in such a mood?" Shibi asked as he watched his son for the second day pound the training post until his knuckles bled. Shino tossed a glare over his shoulder and Shibi knew that it was bad. Had something happened yesterday that he didn't know about?

"Instead of moping around why don't you go see Sakura?"

At the mention of her name Shino stopped mid swing and dropped his hands.

"I ended it with her yesterday," he whispered so quietly Shibi almost didn't hear him.

"You did what? Why?" Shibi asked as he walked over to his son.

"It was for the best. She would have grown to hate me. It wouldn't have worked out anyw-"

Shino was interupted as Shibi smacked him in the back of the head sending him flying into the training post. Shino turned and looked at his dad in question.

"I hadn't thought I had raised a stupid son until this moment. Now, tell me exactly what happened yesterday and then maybe I'll consider helping you fix it _after_ I beat some sense into you."

* * *

Tsunade and Mrs. Haruno were in Tsunade's office waiting for Kakashi to return with Sakura. Shizune offered Mrs. Haruno an icepack for her busted lip and black eye as they waited.

"Lady Tsunade you can't go around hitting people."

Mrs. Haruno held up a hand before Tsunade could fire up again.

"No, I deserved it. I did something very stupid and Lady Tsunade was..._gracious_ enough to explain it to me."

Lady Tsunade felt a little hopeful that Sakura's mother wasn't a complete loss but it didn't help her anger any when Kakashi finally showed. He walked in first and the three women looked at him in question until he stepped to the side.

Sakura walked in behind him, her eyes staring straight ahead but not really seeing.

Tsunade looked at her mother and cracked her knuckles again. The woman jumped and made her way to Sakura.

"Could I have a moment with her?" Mrs. Haruno asked and was thankful to Shizune for taking charge of Tsunade. They walked out first.

"You have 10 minutes," Tsunade growled over her shoulder.

Mrs. Haruno nodded at her and felt a presence still in the room with her and her daughter. Turning she saw Kakashi standing right where he was before. He hadn't budged an inch.

"Um, Kakashi?" she asked uncertain.

"I have over a thousand techniques at my disposal and will not hesitate to use them all if I felt one of my own were in danger."

She nodded and waited for him to take his leave before drawing Sakura to a chair.

Looking at her handiwork she knew more now than when Tsunade had knocked some sense into her that she had been wrong. Running her hand through Sakura's hair she searched for the words to heal.

"I'm going to prove him wrong."

Startled, Mrs. Haruno looked at her daughter, "Prove who wrong?"

Sakura looked up at her mother and suddenly there was life back in them.

"Shino. He loves me. I know he does. All those moments we spent together couldn't have meant nothing to him. _Friends,_ indeed."

Mrs. Haruno smiled. Sakura was so much like her father.

"As much as I would like to leave the blame with Shino. I'm afraid that I had something to do with it as well."

"I know you did! It was so obvious but the words he used cut deep and I couldn't see past the pain to the truth. Kakashi-sensei always taught us to look underneath the underneath. What I would like to know is why? Why try to come between Shino and me?"

This was the hard part although had Sakura been anyone else it might have been harder. Mrs. Haruno was happy that her daughter had never been one to lay down and accept defeat. Her eyes watered as she sat beside her.

"To put it simply, I thought foolishly that if Shino and you were to marry he would take you back to the Clan. I thought that by allowing that to happen would somehow be against your father's dying wish. I told you the history between them and us. What I didn't tell you was that your father didn't marry me for my intelligence," she said and laughed a little.

Sakura looked at her mother and couldn't remain too mad at her with that reasoning. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Mom, I love you. I will always love you. I didn't get to meet Dad but I love him too because I know he was a good man who loved you and me. Shino, despite having a recent lapse in judgement, is a good man. I believe Dad would have liked him and I believe you would too if you gave him a chance."

"When did you get so smart?" she asked and nudged Sakura with her shoulder.

Sakura shrugged and smiled, "So, any idea of how I can get Shino back?"  
Putting an arm around Sakura, Mrs. Haruno leaned in and whispered, "Oh, I might have a trick or two."

* * *

**Author's Note: **What trick does Mrs. Haruno have up her sleeve? Well, perhaps she might share with Sakura how exactly she caught Sakoro's attention. As for me, Tsunade has me over seeing a little project so I've got to round up a few Shinobi and get busy. Mmmm, perhaps Asuma will assist me. Nothing better than seeing strong, well toned men working shirtless in the sun. Their bodies glistening with sweat... *Self-induced nose bleed*


	11. To Dance Again

Shino was turned away for maybe the fiftieth time this week. If he didn't know any better he wold have to say the _whole_ _frickin_ _village_ was out to stop him from seeing Sakura. The longer he went with out seeing her and apologizing for being an idiot the more chance there was that the damage would become too great. His chances of reconciliation were narrowing.

"Sorry, Shino,you just missed her. She left a few minutes ago to meet up with Lady Tsunade I think or it may have been Mrs. Haruno. She's been so busy the past few weeks its hard to know where she is anymore."

Shino grumbled under his breath at Naruto, "Baka..."

Naruto usually quick to defend himself gave Shino a quick smirk, "I'm not the one who caved in when a little pressure was added..."

Shino scooped him up by the front of his shirt and slammed Naruto against the nearest wall. The quiet boy seethed.

Naruto pushed off the wall grabbing Shino's leg at the same time causing Shino to fall backwards landing hard in the dirt. Naruto reared back to punch him and stopped. Standing he brushed himself before turning on his heel.

Shino called after him, "I'm not done Fox boy!"

Naruto waved,but continued walking as he hollered back, "Come see me when you're done beating yourself up, Maggot fest."

Shino snarled and then laughed. He must be in poor shape if Naruto was thinking clearer than he was.

* * *

"Are you sure, Sakura?" Mrs. Haruno asked as she tucked a flower in her daughter's hair and straightened her skirt. It was off the shoulder with long sleeves of white lace. The skirt itself belled out to just above her knees. Stockings of white adorned her legs with flat white heels. In her hands she held a bouquet of wild flowers.

"I'm sure, Mom."

"If you're not ready for this just say the word and I'll call the whole thing off."

"Mom."

"It's just... You look so beautiful and your father would be so proud of you."

Smiling Sakura pulled her mother into a hug, "It's not like I'm leaving, Mom."

Wiping a tear from her eye, "Oh, I know, but after today you're not going to need your old mother anymore."

Sakura sighed, "I will always need you. You are my guiding star, my protector, my mother for forever and no one can take that away."

Taking deep breaths, Mrs. Haruno tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"You go out there and you show them exactly what the Haruno can do."

Holding her head proudly Sakura smiled,"As only the Haruno can."

Laughing, Mrs. Haruno kissed Sakura's cheek, "Damn straight."

Sakura watched her mother leave the room and Sakura peeked through the curtain to stare nervously at the clan members gathering for a demonstration of the Haruno skills. She chewed on her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if she was happy or distressed that Shino wasn't there. Relieved maybe as they still hadn't spoken since the break up.

* * *

Hinata rushed out of the flower shop with a bouquet of pretty flowers and almost ran over Ino walking into the shop.

"Whoa! Slow down Hinata, there isn't a fire."

Hinata kept running,"So sorry, Ino! I'm running late for Sakura's debut into the clan!"

Ino would have asked her more but Hinata was already out of sight. Blowing her hair out of her eyes Ino sighed. Everyone was in such a rush these days, when would they ever learn to slow down and smell the flowers. As she realized the connection she giggled. As she turned to enter her shop, along came Shikamaru.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru. What are you up to today?"

"I was looking for my dad, I figured he was over here with yours..."

"No, not today. Dad was invited to the celebration at the Clan lands. Hey, maybe yours was too. I just saw Hinata run out of here with a dozen flowers for Sakura."

"I suppose so. I guess I'll make way over to the Aburame then. See ya around, Ino."

"Hey, wait!...Shikamaru..." she growled as he too made his way out of her sight.

* * *

Shino wandered through town thinking out his next move when he ran into Chouji.

"Hey Shino, what are you doing out here?"

Shino looked at him in confusion and looked around to see where he had wandered. Looking back at Chouji he shrugged.

Chouji laughed, "I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought you know, you would be watching Sakura perform today. I heard you two were getting pretty close."

"What are you talking about?" Shino asked.

"You didn't know? I figured your dad would have mentioned it. Anyway I heard from Kiba, who heard from Shikamaru, who heard from Ino, who hear..."

"Just get to it already..."

Chouji looked at him, "Sheesh, pushy today aren't we?"

Shino closed his eyes in frustration, "Chouji..."

"Alright, alright... Sakura is performing for the Clan today at the Aburame Hall. Hey! Shino?"

Shino's heart raced as he ran through town as fast as he could. If he had stayed home today she would have come to him. If he hadn't gone looking for her he would have found her at home.

_"Please... by all that is ninja, please, don't let me be too late."_

* * *

"That was a wonderful performance, Sakura. In all my years I have never seen the chakra dance performed so elegantly."

Sakura beamed, "Thank you."

Tsunade stood beside her with a hand on her shoulder as the last person left.

"Lady Tsunade..."

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Why do I feel even more nervous now than when I was performing for the clan?"

Tsunade smiled, "This is matters of the heart, Sakura, and everything is on the line. Of course you're going to feel more nervous about now than then."  
"Besides," Mrs. Haruno chimed in, "We're Haruno and we couldn't care less if some old geezers didn't like your performance. All that matters is how you feel."

Sakura laughed, "Thanks, I feel sooo much better now."  
Mrs. Haruno smiled and caressed Sakura's cheek, "I suppose you better get in position then. Chouji should have told him by now that you were here. Good luck, Sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom. For everything."

Mrs. Haruno teared up and turned Sakura back around towards the stage, "Go on before I start crying."

Sakura rushed back towards center stage feeling very much like she had wings. The lights went off and she waited in the dark for her prince.

* * *

Shino stopped in front of the hall. A chill of fear swept over him, he couldn't hear anyone, couldn't see anyone, couldn't sense anyone. He lifted a hand to the door handle, his heart beating faster. All the what ifs were running through his head. What if she wasn't there? What if she was there? What if it was too late and her feelings for him had changed?

Shibi, Mrs. Haruno, and Tsunade watched him from a distance.

"What is he waiting for?" Tsunade hissed.

"He's working himself up into quite a frenzy."

"Get in there, Shino," his father urged him knowing he couldn't be heard.

With a huge sigh Mrs. Haruno slowly made hand signs, "He should know that she's feeling the exact same thing at this very moment."

"Yes, but he doesn't know if she's in there or not."

Mrs. Haruno smiled as a butterfly flew to her, "Sakura's not the only one who has been practicing," she explained as Shibi looked at her in disbelief. He watched as she whispered softly to the butterfly before watching it make its way towards his son.

* * *

Shino started to let his fingers slip from the handle when the butterfly flew around him and landed on the door. Shino looked down at it and a rush of emotion filled him. Suddenly he grabbed both doors and yanked them open, rushing inside. As the doors swung shut behind him and the light went out he stopped. No one was here. It was too late. The feeling that overcame him was an overwhelming sense of despair sharpened by the sudden height of hope that had led him inside.

"Is this how I made you feel, Sakura?"

Sakura knew he couldn't see her. She was well hidden in her place covered in black. Her mother had told her she would know when the moment was right. Sakura bit her lip as she struggled not to make a sound or a move before it was time.

"I'm such a fool, Sakura. I thought... I guess it doesn't matter now. I was too late to see you," he whispered and hung his head. Turning he slowly made his way back to the entrance. He was all but to the door when soft music began to play. He stopped mid-step and jerked back around to stare at the stage where the music was coming from. A dimmed light pointed center stage over something black. Shino took a step forward and stopped. Did he dare hope?

All at once the black cloth was thrown away and he had to catch his breath at the sight before him. He couldn't have said when the whole stage lit up dimly as she twirled and danced. Much like the first time he had seen her in the field of flowers. This dance was all of who Sakura was and all of what he wanted. His heart ached and his feet moved of their own accord closer to the stage. Shino tore his eyes away to look out into the audience. There was no one there but him. He looked back to her.

Sakura was dancing for him.

Sakura spun and leaped across the stage feeling every note of the music pouring through her. Her heart pounded harder knowing he was watching her. The music was coming to a crescendo and every part of her body yearned to dance, but as she pirouetted a body stopped her. She felt his familiar arms around her.

"Sakura... I..."

"Shhhh..." she whispered and took his hand, "Dance with me, Shino."

He could not refuse her and he removed his sunglasses and jacket, throwing them to the side before once again embracing her. He didn't know how to dance but at the moment it didn't seem to matter. They were swaying with the music.

"Don't think, just feel," Sakura instructed as they spun together. In perfect harmony, he lifted her and spun. Sliding her along him as he guided her back to the floor. When her toes touched she brushed her lips across his before spinning just out of reach. Shino caught one hand and twirled her back into him. They remained that way as the music ended, both breathing hard. Lips near brushing as they stared at each other.

"Will you come back?" she whispered.

Pulling her against him and holding on tight she could feel him shake, "Every time."

She closed her eyes and smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

"There you are.." she said as she listened to the frantic beat of his heart.

His lip twitched into a half smile, "I'm here, Sakura."

"You went away for a while, it's nice to see you being you again, Shino."

Finally understanding, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know you didn't, you silly stupid man."

Shino looked at her and laughed, "You're the only one for me, Sakura. Marry me."

She pulled back suddenly looking at him, "What?"

Shino hadn't realized the words were in him but now that they were out there he wasn't about to back down from them. Taking one hand of hers into his, he knelt on one knee, "Sakura Haruno, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Sakura looked down into his beautiful brown eyes stunned a moment before she pounced. Sakura kissed his lips,his brow, his cheeks and hugged on to him.

"Uh, Sakura?"  
"Oh, was I not clear enough?" she asked and taking his face in her hands she crushed her lips to his. His hands went to her hips.

When they finally came up for air, Shino asked, "So your answer is?"

Sakura laughed, "Yes, yes! A thousand times yes. I will marry you, Shino!"

Shino picked her up and twirled her again before bringing her back down. Having every intention of continuing where the kiss left off, Shino dug his hands in Sakura's hair. Only to be startled apart by applause. They both looked out into the audience as the lights in the seats lit up to reveal Tsunade, Mrs. Haruno, Shibi, a blushing Hinata, and smiling like idiots were Chouji and Naruto.

Sakura blushed and hid her face in Shino's chest. Shino smiled and rubbed a hand down her back.

"If you're all done gawking," Shino said and suddenly lifted Sakura, "I'm going to take my future wife and make beautiful..."

"Shino," his father warned.

"...music," Shino finished as Sakura giggled. They disappeared from view as the others rushed the stage hollering, "Wait a minute!" "You have to get married first!" "Shino!" "Sakura!"

They couldn't hear them though. Deep in the woods where Shino had been compelled to follow the butterflies, he laid her upon the moss.

"I love you, Sakura" he said as he laid beside her.

Looking up at him, Sakura smiled, "Show me, Shino."

Shino captured Sakura's lips with his own, intent on doing just that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aww, so beautiful. That's right, remove the shirt, Shino. Oh My. Who knew bug boy was hiding all of those muscles under that huge jacket... Mmm, perhaps I can sneak a little closer and... *thwack*

**Tsunade:** For the love of Konoha, Jiraiya... You should be ashamed of yourself. Can't you leave these two love birds in peace? I would think you would have more decency th... Are you even listening to me, Jiraiya? *realizes she knocked Jiraiya out and sighs* What am I going to do with you? *drags the pervy sage away by the ankles*


	12. Wings of the Night

Shino slowly removed the white outfit from his bride to be. Kissing each inch of skin that was revealed to him. Her hands going to his hair and down his back.

"So beautiful," he whispered as his eyes roamed over her hungrily. Sakura blushed and smiled before raising up to remove his shirt.

"I'll finally get to see all of you," she said huskily and dropped the shirt to the ground. Her hands slowly etched him into her memory as she caressed his skin. Gliding up to his neck she pulled his headband from his hair and giggled when it remained in the same shape. Shino couldn't prevent his lip from twitching. He was having a hard enough time letting her explore his body as he had done hers so many times. His hands itched to touch her but he held himself back as she continued running her hands over his chest and torso.

Sakura heard his breath catch as her fingers ran along the top part of his pants. Enjoying herself and his reactions to her touch she did it again experimentally. She was pleased when his stomach muscles rippled. When she unbuttoned his pants and began to slide them over his hips she heard him suck in a breath. When he finally sprung free he tried to look at her from beneath his eyes to judge her reaction, but when she placed her hand around him his eyes closed and he jerked forward in pleasure.

"Are... are you okay, Shino?" she asked unsure.

At that he laughed, "I'm alright, Sakura."

Suddenly her voice changed to a more seductive tone, "Good, I would hate for this," she whispered as she took hold of him again, "to end so soon."

A pleasurable chill ran through him at the combination of the change and what she was currently doing with her hands. While he enjoyed what she was doing, if she continued doing it for too much longer it really would end soon. Taking a hold of her shoulders, Shino brought Sakura up to his level and ran a hand through her hair pulling her into him for a kiss. As skin warmed skin they both shivered at the new sensations.

Laying her back onto the moss he continued to kiss her as his hands began to wander over her. Sakura was soon panting, Shino having the advantage of time. Of knowing little areas upon her that got her going and how quickly he could make her purr had become his favorite game. Shino kissed down her neck to her breast taking one taut peak into his mouth while he caressed the other with his hand. Sakura moaned as the pleasure washed over her. She tried to wriggle to get him where she wanted him but he was content on taking his time. Using his tongue he moved down to her inner thighs and she bowed up.

Shino smiled as she shifted and moved trying to get him where she wanted him. He continued to torment her, getting closer and closer before backing away quickly.

"Shino!" she cried out in frustration and that was when he took her into his mouth causing her to buck as the first orgasm washed over her. She remembered that he could be relentless and that he was stronger than he looked as she tried to back away and give her body time but he wasn't having it. Grabbing her hips he used his tongue to excite and tease her to the next peak but when he felt her about ready to go over he stopped. She cried out in protest when he moved away only to open her eyes when she felt him at her center.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" he asked with the last bit of his willpower.

"I'm yours, Shino. Now and for Forever," she said and he entered her swiftly. Sakura cried out as tears sprung to her eyes. Shino held very still letting her get used to him, leaning his forehead on hers. Kissing her cheeks, "Sakura?"

Instead of answering him Sakura began to move experimentally. The sensation of being completely filled was new for her and soon he began to move his hips causing her to grip his shoulders. Pleasure replaced pain and she urged him faster. Shino drove himself into her, he knew he wasn't going to last long but he knew she was close. Biting his lip he held on until finally she bucked off the ground with a cry of his name, with one final push he pulled her into him and emptied himself with a moan.

Shino collapsed on top of her and Sakura smiled contentedly with her eyes closed enjoying the afterglow.

"That... That was amazing, Shino," she mumbled lazily, "Why did we wait this long to do this?"

Shino laughed huskily and raised up enough to look at her, "You're going to be quite the handful are you not, my Queen Bee?"

Sakura smiled mischievously, "Perhaps."

Shino smiled in return until she moved her hips. He lifted an eyebrow, "Insatiable. It seems my Queen is ready for another round."

Using her strength she rolled them until their positions were switched.

"I do believe," Sakura said as she sat up, "That it is my turn to take charge."

Shino smiled, "I am at my queen's mercy."

Sakura laughed before leaning into to nip at his bottom lip, "You will be..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **You didn't really think I would let Tsunade knock me out and miss all of the juicy details did you? I will admit she's going to be all kinds of furious when she realizes she dragged away a clone. Ah, well. I did leave them be after the first round. Mostly because I had gotten too hot around the collar and needed a cold shower. A midnight dip with a dancing Hinata did wonders...

**Naruto:** Pervy Sage! What were you doing at the waterfall?!

Ah hahaha! I never said I was at a waterfall my young protoge.

**Naruto:** What?! No...I mean... I... I hear Shikamaru calling me. BE RIGHT THERE, SHIKAMARU!


	13. Epilogue

Sakura held the bundle of joy in her arms. A small patch of brown hair was peeking out from the blanket. She cooed as the baby started to stir.

"You're going to be just like your daddy. I can tell," she whispered with a smile.

"I'm wondering if she won't get your temper," Shino said from the doorway looking in on his wife and daughter, "I thought you were just getting a glass of water."

Sakura grinned sheepishly, "I couldn't resist."

Shino smiled warmly and moved to them, "She's beautiful, just like her mother."

"You think so?"

Shino chuckled softly, "I know so."

Laying their child back in her crib Sakura turned to Shino.

"You think she will be a host like you or a dancer like me?" Sakura asked and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Only time will tell, but I have a good feeling she's going to be a dancer."

"You know I was hoping for a boy but I'm glad we had a girl."

"Well, you know, we could get started on trying for a boy?"

Sakura grinned at Shino, "Oh, yea?"

"Definitely," he said, "I know you wanted to name the baby after your father so I think we should keep trying."

She raised an eyebrow, "And what if the next few wind up girls as well?"

Shino wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Then, I get to have a bunch of beautiful daughters and... get to keep trying for a boy."

Sakura laughed, "And what if the next one is a boy?"

Shino feigned panic, "I hadn't thought about that... Perhaps we should name a few of our kids after my parents... my grandparents... uncles...maybe an aunt or two."

Sakura smacked him playfully, "How many kids are you planning on having?"

"As many as you'll let me, my Queen."

Sakura thought about this. The idea of having a big family thrilled her. She looked back at their sleeping baby girl and her heart filled near bursting.

"And when were you thinking we should start this little hive of ours?"

Sakura squeaked as Shino lifted her into his arms.

"No time like the present. Not a moment to lose."

Sakura giggled and snuggled into Shino's warmth.

"I love you, Shino Aburame."

"And I love you too, Sakura Aburame."

* * *

**Author's Note: **And thus brings a close to Dance of the Butterfly. I imagine I could have kept it going a while longer but my attention span is really not all that great, but I don't like leaving stories unfinished for too long. So, I hope you guys will enjoy this short epilogue. Until next time. ;)


End file.
